War of the Hearts
by James34yo
Summary: During senior year Kira Yamato will be known as Kira Hibiki has been drafted to the United States military and is force to fight in the front lines forcing him to leave his family and friends. Life is affected due to his departure.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye

All right first of all I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny in any shape way or form just the ideas and later chapter that goes for everything else that has to do with songs or something that's not mine and copyright belong to someone else. I intend to make this a short multi-chapter story to get me out of my author's block so I can finish the stories I'm currently working on I intend to finish this story in a month or two period just to give my ideas and inspiration.

Summary/Background: Lacus and Kira had been best-friends since they were four years old as well as Athrun and Cagalli. Cagalli's and Kira's parents are the same Ulen and Via Hibiki. This story will not include any Gundam Seed technology including mobile suits and those sorts of things. This story will be based on today's technology and Earth bound. This is a Fanfiction and none of this had actually happened this is what ifs questions and if the military end up going to my front door step because of it I will be highly pissed off so this is all made up except some events that flow through our timeline. During senior year Kira Yamato will be known as Kira Hibiki till later on has been drafted to the United States military and is force to fight in the front lines forcing him to leave his family and friends. Life is affected due to his departure that's when the true story begins.

Chapter 1: Goodbye

Kira silently walked towards Lacus's house deep within his own thoughts. Something was bugging him and Lacus couldn't quite put a finger on what's happening. Lacus had attempted in every way to force Kira to tell her what the matter however all Kira did for the past week that he was in this state was smile at her and his friends and family and said nothing was the matter. Lacus was starting to worry about her long time best-friend who she secretively loved. As they turn the corner they could see Lacus's house a little farther down the road little did she know this was the last time she will be hearing from Kira.

"Well this is my stop I'll see you tomorrow?" Lacus questioned.

Kira turned towards Lacus looking her deep within her sapphire like diamond eyes with his purple like eyes. She couldn't quite place a finger on it but something was up and she didn't like it seeing Kira's eyes full of mix emotions.

"Kira are you all right?" Lacus asked.

Kira merely nod his head. Within a blink of an eye Kira wrapped his arms around Lacus not knowing how to react to his sudden movements Lacus immediately tensed up before melting into Kira's warm embrace. After a couple minutes Kira pulls away from Lacus and looked into her eyes. He carefully leaned towards Lacus capturing her lips with his own. The kiss was only momentary before Lacus could deepen it Kira quickly pull away. He looks at Lacus and smiled before waving at her and walked away. Lacus stepping into her house watch as Kira walked down her drive way he stopped momentarily before taking another glanced at Lacus. His eyes fixed into Lacus's before continuing walking towards his own home. Lacus silently closed the door leaning on it before slowly letting her legs slowly melt as she inclined down to a sitting position before merely touching her lips. Her first kiss- she felt terrific though it was stolen she knew that Kira will be the one who stole her first kiss anyway. Dazed at what happened she heard her mom call out.

"Lacus honey is that you?"

"Yes mom it's me?" Lacus called out than whispered to herself, "Kira…"

(************)

Kira quickly and quietly enter his house knowing his parents will be at work and his twin sister will be over at Athrun's house. He slowly climbed the steps of the upstairs and walking towards his room. He opened his door and quickly looked around him admiring his room for what may be the last time. He walked toward his bedroom dresser looking around for the paper he had been looking at for countless nights for weeks end. Finally finding the paper he stared at it long and hard his life was about to change and it seems he had no control of the outcome. The war the United States was fighting against the Middle East had been going on for way too long. The estimated time for the war to end is between six to ten years now. All turned to worst after some Middle East countries joined forces to make an effort against the war they were fighting. The war was now brutal and nothing was coming easy for both sides though the United States had air and sea advantage there was really nothing cutting going in and taking over to establish who was in charge though the United States was reluctant they estimated that if they don't do anything soon that the war will prolong to a hundred years and threats to the country was not ignored and many of those threats did come true. He looked towards his closet knowing that his belongings that he could take including his laptop, some clothing due to the fact that the military will provide the necessity and other things that Kira will end up using was in his bag ready for his departure in early Saturday morning though he was going to do it long before then. He looked at the uniform that the military kindly gave him touching the rough fabric with his delicate fingers. He knows his father will not approve of this madness so he end up processing a paper that will change his last name to Yamato problem is it will take at least a year to accomplish. His mind is mixed with confusion being drafted by all means has a high chances of death something he didn't think he would be thinking of for another thirty if not more years.

Kira had no outlook for war for the moment though he read all this war stories that with hero's he admire like George Washington, Robert E. Lee, Dwight D. Eisenhower, and other names that made a lot of difference in the war. He wanted to make a difference and he has enough high school credits to pass him long before he started his senior year getting his diploma all ready though he did tell his counselors he wanted to enjoy his final year as what everybody will consider as a kid before taking big steps into life. War was not something to brag about Kira knows this however he had no intention of betraying his country and fleeing somewhere like Mexico or Canada. Once drafted there was little a person can do about the subject though there was always the prospective of paying someone's self out of it the expenses was something he or his parents could not afford being in the high middle class he did not want to be anymore bother to his parents than he already is.

His eyes drifted to pictures in his room with his long child-hood friend Athrun who he considered his best friend if Lacus wasn't already fulfilling that occupation to his sister, parents and many friends. His eyes than finally drifted to the one person that could possibly make him stay in a heartbeat if she ask him too- Lacus. The girl found and pushed her way to Kira's heart long before he knew the meaning of love something he didn't quite yet able to come in terms with. He remembers the kiss he gave her just earlier and it still lingers into Kira's lips and his heartbeat quicken with thoughts of Lacus and him together- something only fantasy can fulfill Lacus being in the upper class financial wise as well as Athrun. Lacus father had never approve of Kira something that Kira can never get since Kira matches Lacus's father in intelligence and wit something that somebody can just walk in and say.

Before Kira knew the time it was all ready ten past two- his parents and sister had already been home for quite some time as Kira sat on his chair near his desk. Quickly rampaging through his desk he found the letters he made days after he found out he had been drafted. Leaving it at his desk he decided to see if the coast is clear and take a quick shower before he put on his military uniform something he never thought he would be wearing. Letting the hot water linger on Kira's body he couldn't help but relax due to his tense muscles that had been there but quickly tense up after realizing he might not be coming back. After thirty minutes Kira was fully dress and ready grabbing his bag he quickly and quietly made his way out the front door locking it behind him. He walked all the way to the street and turned to see his childhood house something he was always familiar with and welcome him with arms wide open. A tear slip past his eyes before he started to head out towards the military outpost a couple miles down the road.

After a short walk he turned around for the last time to look at his house down the street.

"I guess this is goodbye I hope to see you again someday" Kira said his tone filled with sadness and burden weighing down on him.

(****************)

"Kira don't go!" Lacus screamed as she sat up straight sweat pouring down her face mixed with tears that found its way down her eyes.

Looking around Lacus recognize her room.

"It was only a dream…" Lacus half cried as her head found its way down to her pillow again her eyes staring at the white coloring of her ceiling. The pain she felt during the dream was only the beginning not knowing that Kira had left.

_**Please do comment I would love to know what you think of the story and what will happen.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Knowing

Chapter 2: Knowing

Kira gazed out the window of the bus that will be taking him to the airport. It was now nine in the morning Kira figured that his sister should be up by now followed closely behind by his mother and an hour or two later his father will be getting up. He wondered what their reaction will be when they found out he was missing- at first they'll probably think that he was running late doing his early routine workout or at the park strolling if not with Lacus- his Saturday morning routine something he haven't messed with for years something that remain constant and reminded Kira of all the times he had spent Saturday morning thinking that maybe one day he will fall back to the routine once he found stability.

After a thirty more minutes drive Kira found himself at the airport bag on his back staring blankly not knowing what to expect once they land at base camp for the two month training than it's on to the base in Israel. Information was hectic- usually it takes at least two months to train men to become soldiers however time was in essence and the government wants a swift end to the war. He looked around him noticing men between the age of eighteen to mid thirties most men knowing that they might never see their families again and some who has no where else to go and their life is in chaos.

"Hey there what's your name son" one of the men who looked to be in his early thirties asked.

"Kira sir" Kira answered.

"And how old are you?" the men asked.

"Just turned eighteen a couple months ago sir" Kira answered.

"My name is Mu La Flaga one of your captains here. Did you enlist or get drafted?"

"Drafted sir" Kira answered as he handed one of the people in the front desk his paper work.

"That must have been hard bet you had a girlfriend back wherever you lived it's always hard to leave your love ones."

"You can say that again" Kira answered smiling.

"By the way just call me Mu if were not in a battle I like to know all my fellow soldiers in the war were fighting and it seems inappropriate that we'll be seeing everybody everyday and not able to know each other formally besides I don't want to seem like I'm old or something." Mu said as he gets himself checked in with the front desk clerk as well.

"Of course" Kira replied.

"You still got to call me sir when there's other captain's around but other than that your free to call me by my first name.

Kira nodded and started to walk towards the entrance of the airplane as he looked around noticing the majority of the people here was in the army a couple of tourist. Kira wondered how big this war was and why drafting started when they pretty much illegalize it back in World War I only legalizing it back in World War II and Vietnam War. Kira starts to wonder if this war was getting out of hand and if the news only made it sound settle as it was suppose to be.

"So Mu I was just wondering why the governments as well as the army have decided to draft again I mean is the war really getting out of hand."

Mu looked at Kira for a moment before starting to walk again. "You're a sharp one aren't you? Currently we're having difficulty and find it that less and fewer men are joining the front lines then we are receiving. We have decided that due to this fact we have fewer people defending the country as well as fighting in the war we're currently in. So far none of the Middle-East countries are liking our presence in their nation they don't see it from our prospective in we find it well necessary that they see it because if they don't they'll attack our nation over and over again until we do take action- this fact isn't proven but our government find it less frustrating than having them attack again when we have pulled out our army than just finishing the whole thing off while we're still there. I guess both prospective are worth listening too but it's just takes more money in the long run if we pull out and not finish the job in my prospective is what the government is doing."

Kira looked at Mu before nodding and finding his seat in the airplane. Surprisingly Mu's seat was next to Kira. Mu who had all ready put his I-pod on and drifting to sleep so Kira decided to get some shut eye that he haven't gotten in a long time since finding out that he was drafted.

(******)

Chaos was the word that could only describe what was happening in the Hibiki's house hold. Cagalli was in a bad mood finding Kira wasn't anywhere to be found in his room that she did not notice the letter's that was on his desk. Frustrated due to the fact that Kira wasn't usually gone at six in the afternoon Cagalli stamped her self out the door to go to Lacus's house one of Kira's favorite spot to hang out. Within minutes of sprinting Cagalli was furiously ringing the Clyne's doorbell over and over again. The door was promptly opened and a young girl with pink hair slowly came into view.

"Cagalli" Lacus said noticing Cagalli's frantic eyes. "What happen are you all right?"

"I'll be fine once I get my hands on my little brother!" Cagalli said though her parents had openly admitted that Kira was born first she had never really listened because she was ignorant.

"His not here though" Lacus said here eyes became a little scared due to the fact of her dream the previous night.

"Where the hell is he- it's all ready almost seven and his not back yet! Once I get my hands on him he'll be sorry he had messed with me!"

"What exactly did he do to you Cagalli?" Lacus asked.

"I'm not sure! I just have this weird feeling that something is not right and he did something really stupid I swear once I get my hands on him I'm going to break his neck for whatever his done!" (poor Kira…)

Lacus looked at Cagalli more worriedly. Everytime Cagalli had this feeling something did terrible had happen to Kira. Back in the first grade when Kira had climbed a tree to get a cat down and fell he landed awkwardly on his legs breaking it- minutes later Cagalli came running along with their parents like she had a feeling that something bad did happen to Kira. That wasn't all that had happen- it happened many time to recall involving Kira in not so good situation- one involving Flay and a party that was about to get busted and so on. Kira had a bad track record and when Cagalli felt this something bad was indeed about to happen.

"I don't know where he is Cagalli but I'll be glad to assist you look for him" Lacus said hoping that nothing bad had happen to Kira.

"I'll like that so we can both strangle him" (poor Kira I hope you don't get out of the military you'll just be in pain if I had anything to do with it lol but seriously you'll be in quite a lot of trouble).

After three hours of looking the girls had finally gave up and decided to go to Kira's room. They had search everywhere Kira could have went from Sai's house to Athrun's to Flay and nothing positive have come out of it as of yet. Once the door was finally opened in Kira's room Cagalli jumped on the bed as Lacus slowly came to Kira's desk. Something odd was indeed happening judging from Kira's room- his neatness became neater as his desk which was usually covered in books was quite empty and nothing was on the floor that was usually there like baseball gloves or anything. Lacus slowly sat on his chair making her self comfortable. Her eyes lingered from the pictures all the way to his desk to where four letters were neatly organized having names written on them. Lacus eyes quickly darted to where her name was written. Her hands shakily move to open her letter. Finally opening the letter here eye's darted to the word written on it her heart sank as she read the letter over and over again as her eyes became wet with tears that slowly formed on her cheeks. She silently sobs as she gripped on the paper harder pushing it to her chest. This was probably the last thing she will ever hear or read that Kira had written- drafted for five years in the military will change a lot of things and this was going to be hard for her though she was only sixteen about to turn seventeen her heart cringe with sorrow- "Kira" she thought.

_**Sorry for the late update I caught a cold and was busy at school so I didn't really have time to do anything with the story. Again Please do comment I love to know my reader's insight to this.**_


End file.
